


You're How Old?

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Doyle is a little ooc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle doesn't think his age should determine how he's treated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're How Old?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> Rated R for REKT

Doyle didn't think his age was anything to be concerned over. Doyle was young and yes he does run an army all by himself. He doesn't think that that should excuse the looks he's getting from everyone who didn't know.

"How old are you?" Washington asked him, his voice making Doyle's ears hurt.

"16"

"And when was your birthday?"

"Two months ago to the date"

Washington sputters.

Doyle is young yes, being made into the leader of an army was hard when you're 14, but Doyle thinks he managed just fine really. Doyle had been the General for 2 years. He was not dead and less of his soldiers had died under his care than any other, mostly due to Locus but he wasn't going to complain.

Miss Kimball takes to laughing at him. Her soldiers do the same. Doyle puts his helmet under his arm and tries to retreat to his room, before they can say anything to put him in a bad mood. Wash grabs his arm before he can leave.

Wash gives him those kind eyes that he knows he should listen to, and he will, after a quick insult of course. They never did get along really.

"You're really 16?" She asks.

"Still ran a better army than yoou Miss Kimball my soldiers have double the K/D ratio and I have many less soldier deaths on my hands" 

He smirks and walks away and She looks mad enough to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Doyle ok


End file.
